Ai Kusane's life in vocaloid mansion
by shisaichi0411997
Summary: The new UTAU girl arrived at vocaloid's mansion. As she live with them, she had no idea what will happend to her later.Will her friends and a certain someone help her trough her life?  Maybe Dell x my OC?
1. Chapter 1

'_Where am i?'_

The silhouette opened her eye. Her face showed clear confusion. She swept her eyes over the environment around her. Bizarre things… Weird machines…. Blinking lights….

'_A laboratory?'_

"Ah good, you're awake!"

A man walked by her side. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked. The girl nodded and said "You're my father" . The man nodded in satisfaction. "Do you know who you are?" asked the man again.

The girl thought, exploring every inch of her mind.

"No" she answered after a long pause. The man sighed. "You're name is Ai Kusane. You're 13 years old." he said. Ai, or so she called now, nodded softly.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the other" the man said. _'The other?'_ Ai wondered.

.

.

.

Ai stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her father gave her some clothing to wear because she only wore a plain white simple mini gown that only reached her thigh. She now wore a black tank top, a violet & purple jacket, a black skirt, a pair of arm warmer and a leather belt. She also tied her extremely long hair into a ponytail and an Ahoge. She sighed. She hopped she'll get a friend. It's really boring in the lab. Only filled with mechanical equipment, strange-shaped glasses, computers, and her father.

Meanwhile, in the Vocaloids' manor, Miku and Gumi were enjoying themselves with nail polish, lotions, and body treatments, until…

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!"

"YES, YOU ARE"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-UH!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-UH!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-UH!"

"OH, WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?" Meiko screamed from across the room. She was bathing in peace and quiet until the two started shouting at each other. Only Meiko & Luka who could stop the Kagamine twins from shouting to each other.

"DING DONG!"

The doorbell rang. Miku peeked through the hole and spotted her designer and a girl.

"GUYSSSSSS! IT'S PROFFFFFFF!" she yelled. 5 seconds later, all of them (including voyakiloids, boukaloids, and utauloids) already gathered in front of the door. Miku swung opened the door.

The prof was standing there with Ai beside him. As the prof explained about her to all of them, Ai began to tremble. She was afraid they wouldn't like her.

"EARTH TO AI KUSANE! Kusane-san, are you there?" Miku shook Ai's body back and forth. "Oh, sorry…" she apologized, realizing her father already left, "and call me Ai. I prefer it that way". Miku smiled at the black haired girl. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to all of the manor's people!" she said, grabbing Ai's hand. She began to drag her. Ai smiled. She just made a new friend.

.

.

.

"These are Len & Rin. They're twins. And these are Luka, Gakupo, and Meiko." Miku said. She continued to drag Ai as she waved to them. They continued to walk until they bumped in to a boy. "And this liar here is Honne ga Deru! (Japanese for 'to speak hidden real feelings')" Miku snorted. "What's with the tone?" asked the boy, whom is known as Dell with an annoyed tone. Miku stick her tongue out. Ai smiled. "I'm Ai Kusane" she said to Dell, "Nice to meet you~!".

"I'm Dell Honne" Dell said, "And don't believe to anything that Miku said". Miku pouted. "Damn workaholic" she mumbled. "What's that?" Dell twitched. "Nothing, stupid" Miku said with an 'i-don't-care' tone. "You little….." Dell hissed. Miku threw a leek at him and run. "Nyaaah! Nyaaah! Nyaaah! Nyaaah! You can't catch me~~~" she laughed and ran. Dell chased her down to the living room, toilet, bath room, park, garage, garden, and finally….

"I win" he said shortly, giving the tealette a light punch. Miku stick out her tongue and ran away. Ai giggled. "Did she always like that?" asked her. "All the time" he answered. He slammed himself to the couch. Ai ran to find Miku.

She founded her in the kitchen. "Miku-san" she called. "Hnnng?" the tealette hummed. "Where will I sleep tonight?" Ai asked. "Oh, I already prepared you a room! It's on the second floor, you could find it easily. It had your name on it." Miku said. Ai nodded and ran up stair. She found her name on the fifth door on the right. She swung open the door.

It's not too big, but spacious. The walls were painted purple, while the floors were carpeted with black carpet. On the other side of the room, there's a big window with white window frame. Near the window, there's a bed. And beside the bed, there's a desk, with a laptop and some school supplies and books. Across the bed, Ai spotted a veranda. The only other furniture were a huge black mahogany wardrobe, a pine bookshelf, and a dressing table.

Ai opened one of the desk's sliding shelves. Inside, there's a data cable, a mobile phone, a pair of purple headset with a black star printed on it, and an mp3 player. She opened another shelf. She founded some CDs. Mostly, it was Vocaloids' soundtrack.

Ai didn't have anything else to do, so she took her mobile phone and take a look at it. _'Whoa, Blackberry Storm!' _she cheered in her head. She opened her blackberry messenger and adds some friends to her BBM.

She made an account in Facebook, Yahoo, and twitter. Before she realized it, it was 10 PM.

.

.

.

Ai yawned. Without realizing, she woke up all night.

"You're online until you realized it was morning?" Rin snorted. Ai laughed weakly. "Yeah, I really didn't realize it." she said. Miku laughed. "Well, are you too tired to go shopping? I was kinda hoping I could go with you" Miku asked. "I'll be happy to go!" Ai cheered. She will never too tired to go shopping.

"Perfect! I'll drag Dell to drive us!" Miku cheered. She just love to bother the silver-haired boy, didn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ohayo-minna... This is my first fanfic, so i'm glad you like it... I decided to not make Ai an UTAU, because i already make a voicebank, and believe me, it sounded like a female version of Gachapoid... ._. So, please R n R

* * *

Dell looked at the girls with curiosity. "How the hell did you managed to buy all of that in half hour?" he hissed.

15 shopping bags.

No wonder he hissed.

"Miku" Ai answered shortly. "That explained everything" Dell said, glaring at the tealette. Miku only put on her grin. She dragged both of them to an outdoor café.

"Good morning, may I take your order?" asked the waitress. "I'll have a soufflé… and a cup of cappuccino." Miku said. "I'll have strawberry shortcake and…. hot cocoa." Ai said. Miku snorted. "That reminded me to Len's hot cocoa song…" she said. Ai only shrugged. "I'll have black coffee." said Dell, ignoring Miku.

They all walked toward a seat with a pond-view. Ai checked her cell phone. 1 new message.

"_Don't forget to head home for lunch! –Rin- "_

"Ai! Dell! I'm going there for a while. Start without me!" Miku said, running to an accessories shop. "I already planned to start without you anyway" Dell said sarcastically. Ai giggled. Luckily, Miku didn't hear it.

Dell lit his cigarette. "By the way" he said, "What did you buy?". Ai raised her shoulders. She reached a bag and took a peek of what's inside. "Apparently, Miku bought a pair of black stiletto" Ai giggled. Dell sighed. "She never even looks at what she bought" he said. Ai laughed. "I guess so!" she said. She put the strawberry shortcake in her mouth._ 'YUMMY!'_ she thought.

Some snow fell down. Ai caught one of them. She watched as the snowflakes melted in her warm hand. "I wonder… Will I be the one who melt in to water crystals, or the one who froze the land?" she said softly. Her past memories appeared one after another in her head. Happy memories, sad memories, angry memories, Embarrassing memories.

"You don't want to be both. Trust Me." said Dell suddenly, "If you become the ones who melted, many people will be sad. If you become the ones who froze the land, people will be upset with you". Ai nodded and sighed. "Even if I didn't froze the land, I already have person who was upset with me" she said with a regretful tone. Dell raised his eyebrow. "Who?" asked him. Ai was about to answer when suddenly….

"YO!"

Miku came. "C'mon, Rin texted me to go home for lunch!" she said. She brought 2 shopping bags on her hand. From its' brand, Ai knew that Miku just bought some more stuff. The black haired girl and the silver haired boy only sighed and picked the rest of the shopping bags. "If she keeps this up, she'll have to sit above the car." Dell whispered to Ai. The violet eyed girl giggled.

.

.

.

Ai huffed and slammed herself on the couch. As she expected, they're late for lunch by 15 minutes. Rin eyed Ai, Dell, and the shopping bags. "Miku?" asked her. Ai & Dell nodded. "My advice: Never took Miku to go shopping!" Gumi said. "I'll make sure I remember it" Ai said. She was tired of staying awake all day and shopping with Miku. _'A nap wouldn't hurt right?'_ she thought. She closed her violet eyes.

Miki watched the girl, holding back her giggles. "She's so cute~" she said. "Well, Ai is kinda like an angel when she slept" Rin said, agreeing Miki's statement. Ai's long black hair framed her face innocently. Her hands were hugging a teddy bear doll. Her blue winter dress, which framed her curves perfectly, made her even more adorable. "Take a picture of her and post it on Facebook!" Lily whispered to Miki. The red head nodded and flipped open her cell phone.

**CLICK!**

"Done~" Miki said. Right at that moment, Ai woke up. She scratched her hair, kinda confused seeing Miki, Rin, Lily, and Gumi. "What are you looking at?" she asked, having no idea of what Miki just did. "Noooooothing~" the girls choired.

.

.

.

Ai slammed herself on to her bed. She took out her cell phone and opened her Facebook. Her eyes stopped at Miki's post.

Her picture, sleeping innocently.

"**!**" Ai shrieked. She stormed out of her room, almost bumped in to Dell. "Whoa!" Dell avoided the crash. "Sorry" Ai apologized without stopping. "Never mind" Dell said. Ai stormed to the red head girl's room.

"Meanie~ why did you post it?" Ai hit her lightly with chibi style. Miki just laughed. Ai huffed. She began to tickle the red head. "STOOOOOP! AAHAHAHAHAHAH! AIIIIII!" Miki shouted between her laugh. Ai stopped. "Sorry…" Miki apologized, still a little ticklish. "Apology accepted. I don't mind actually. But next time, ask my permission first…" Ai said. Miki nodded. "Ok!" she cheered.

.

.

.

Later that night, all the Vocaloids watched a movie. A horror movie.

Miku hugged Mikuo's arm, Gakupo didn't even dare to open his eyes, Luka hid behind Gakupo so she can't see the movie, Gumi hugged her beloved "Gakkyun", Rin & Len forgot all of their fight and hugged each other, Iroha pulled her hoodie to block her eyes, Ai was shivering and almost burst into tears, and Piko covered his ears and eyes shut.

To put it simple, almost all of the Vocaloids were freaking out of the movie.

Except Taito, Dell, and Meiko.

All of them looked at them with curiosity. "What's scary about this?" Dell said. Right after he said it, all of the movie actors were dead. Blood and scars everywhere.

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Miku shrieked, Kaito screamed his mouth off, Gumi cried, Luka yelled, Gakupo freaked out and ran to his room, etc, etc, etc.

"What's the scary part?" asked Meiko. Dell raised his shoulders. "I have no idea" he stated. The two left the freaking out Vocaloids and went to their room. Ai was left in the fracas.

* * *

Eto... kinda stupid eh?


	3. Chapter 3

2 chapters in 1 one day... -.-

* * *

Ai slammed herself on to her bed. She was really confused by everyone's name. She had to remember more than 200 names in a day (remember, there's a lot of UTAU!). She often said the wrong names.

Earlier, she bumped into Len. "Oh, sorry…." Ai apologized,"Uhm, what's your name again?". "Len" he answered shortly. That's the second time for the day she forgot a Vocaloids' name. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she answered.

Gumi

"Hey, we were thinking of going to the mall. Do you want to come?" she said. Ai nodded. "Sure!" she answered. She jumped out of her bed. Gumi closed the door to let Ai change her clothes. Then Gumi remembered something.

"Hey Ai!" she called.

"Hnnng?

"Make sure you drag Dell along, OK?"

"Why?"

"Because Miku is busy!"

Ai sighed. "OK" she answered. She changed into a gothic-Lolita-styled dress. She already cut her freakishly-long-hair until it only reached her mid-back last night. She ran out of her room and went to Dell's.

Dell heard a knock on the door. He quickly jumped out from his bed and opened it. Ai was standing there.

"Ai?" he wondered.

"Uhm, I, Gumi and the others are going to the mall. Can you come along?" Ai asked sheepishly. "That depends. Who's coming?" Dell asked in return. "I don't know. She just said 'we'. She didn't say the name" Ai raised her shoulders. Dell grumbled angrily. "I'll come" he said. "Then why did you grumble?" asked Ai. "Because I know Miku was a part of the 'we'." Dell hissed, "She will not take any 'no' for answers". Ai muffled out a snort. "That's Miku for you" she giggled. Dell just sighed and go change.

.

.

.

Dell was right. The 'we' that Gumi mentioned earlier were Miku, Mikuo, Akaito, Ted, Miki, Teto, Rin, Len, Meiko, and herself. "What did I tell you…" Dell whispered to Ai. She giggled. Apparently, they wanted to drag Dell for 2 reasons:

Akaito, Mikuo, and Ted insist. "If he's not coming, I'm not coming" stated Mikuo.

They're short of car. Only Akaito, Taito, Dell, and Kaiko could drive. Taito and Kaiko are not coming, so it's up to Akaito and Dell.

"Explain to me why I got dragged _again_?" Dell hissed. Ai laughed. "If you want, I could replace you. I could drive, you know!" she said.

Silent

Silent

Si-

"WHAT?"

Talk about slow reactions…..

"You could drive?" Rin hissed. Ai nodded. "My mom taught me when I was 10" she said. "But dude," Ted said, "You're only 13". "So?" Ai asked back. Ted only sighed. He have no more sentences to say. He jumped in Dell's car.

Ai sat on the front seat with Dell. "OK, you two looked like husband and wife!" Miku snorted. "What? I like to sit in front!"Ai said. "I sensed a couple coming up~" Mikuo chirped.

SPLOCK!

Ai threw him a paper fan. "HEY!" Mikuo grumbled. Ai ignored him.

.

.

.

As soon as they arrived at the mall, they split in to 2 groups. The boys went to game stations. The girls decided to go to a cute little café Miku founded.

The café was really cute and cool! It was decorated with laces and ribbons. The manager said it was inspired by gothic Lolita.

They all ordered a drink and a cake each and sit down at a corner.

"Ai, did you have a crush on Dell?" Miku asked suddenly. Ai almost choked on her chocolate parfait. "Uhm….. I don't know" she said, "Well, I like him, but didn't see him any different from other boys. Minus the fact that he's a workaholic smoker".

"Oh, give me a break!" Rin hissed, "I think the boy liked you~". Ai only raised her shoulders.

Half hour later, the 2 groups meet again. Ted brought a giant panda bear. Ai giggled. "What's with the panda?" asked her. "He won it in the UFO catcher." answered Dell, some chuckle escaped his lips. The two watched Ted as he gave the huge panda to his sister. The giant panda blocked Teto's view. Ai giggled when Teto fell down. "The panda is to huge to carry" she said to Ted when she pulled Teto to her feet. Ted only laughed weakly.

.

.

.

Ai sighed. She changed her clothes into a tank top and short pants. She switched on her laptop and logged in to Facebook.

Nothing out of ordinary. Just a few friend request, 4 notifications and a lot of new status. So she logged in to the vocaloids chat room.

_**VioletGirl0411 logged in**_

_**Leek_Lupher logged in**_

_**ILoveBanana logged in**_

_**My_Bro_Is_A_Shota logged in**_

_**DrunkenQueen511 logged in**_

_**Panda_Freaks logged in**_

_**Violet_Girl0411: **_Is panda_freaks actually Ted?

_**Panda_Freaks: **_YUPZ!

_**ILoveBanana: **_RIIIIIIN! CHANGE YOUR NICKNAME NOW!

_**My_Bro_Is_A_Shota: **_Why? You are a shota!

_**ILoveBanana: **_Nu-uh!

_**My_Bro_Is_A_Shota: **_Uh-uh!

_**ILoveBanana: **_Nu-uh!

_**DrunkenQueen511: **_SHUT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

_**Leak_Lupher:**_ SHUT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! (I have to agree with Meiko on this )

_**Violet_Girl0411: **_Hey, I just notice! Mei-nee, are the numbers on your nickname is your birthday?

_**DrunkenQueen511: **_Yeah, why?

_**Violet_Girl0411: **_That means our birthday is really close! Mine is 4 November and yours is 5 November.

_**DrunkenQueen511: **_Hey, you're right. But I'm 18 and you're 13.

_**Leak_Lupher: **_Bye guys!

_**Leak_Lupher logged out.**_

_**ILoveBanana logged out.**_

_**My_Bro_Is_A_Shota logged out.**_

_**Violet_Girl0411997: **_Why did they logged out at the same time?

_**DrunkenQueen511: **_Dunno. Maybe Miku will yell at those two…

_**Panda_Freaks: **_I guess so. I just heard Len & Rin's scream…

_**Violet_Girl0411997: ….**_

_**Violet_Girl0411997 logged out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

3 chapters in one day! *hop around the room*

* * *

Christmas and New years past. Some of the vocaloids went to school. Ai did too. It's her first day of school.

Her eyes scanned the paper. She stared at the letter 8.6.

'I'm in 8.6 class. But… where is it?' she wondered.

"Hey, Ai! Where's your class?" asked Miku. "8.6" Ai answered softly. "Hey! We're in the same class! C'mon, I'll show you the classroom!" cheered Miku happily. She ran and dragged Ai into the class.

.

.

.

Miku and Ai came panting inside the class. "Next time, I'll walk." Miku said, regretting her action.

"Miku! Ai! You're here too?"

Ai raised her head and saw Akaito, Ted, Dell, and Mikuo. The boys came running to them. "I guess we're class mates…" said Ai happily. Ted nodded. "It's too bad that Miki, Gumi, Rin, Len, Neru, Teto and Piko were in other class…" Miku said, "Oh well, I got Cleone!".

"Who's Cleone?" asked Ai. "Her boyfriend" said Akaito sarcastically. Miku huffed. "He's not my boyfriend" she hissed, "He's my friend". "Yeah right…." Ted rolled his eyeballs.

!

The students quickly found their seats and sat nicely. Miku sat with Ai. Beside them were Akaito with Mikuo and Dell with Ted.

A lady entered the classroom, a little running. Worry was clearly shown on her face.

"Good morning class." She said.

"Good morning teacher!" the students stood and replied. The teacher let them sit and write something on the whiteboard.

KIORA

"My name is Kiora. I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. I saw a new face in here…." Kiora sensei said. Ai could understood and knew the new face was hers'.

"Would you stood up and introduce yourself to us?" asked Kiora sensei.

Ai nodded and stood up.

"My name is Ai Kusane. I'm 13 years old." She said.

"Welcome to Sakura Gakuen. You may sit back" Kiora sensei said.

Ai sat down on her chair. "I like Kiora-Chan if she's in a nice mood like this." whispered Miku.

"Class, now we'll decide about the class' superintendant. Took a piece of paper and wrote the name of somebody in this class that you voted" instructed Kiora sensei.

Ai thought. Akaito was nice. But he's someone that ran away from duties. So does Miku and Mikuo. Ted was a little childish and possibly will run away from his task. That leaves to Dell.

Sure Dell was a smoker. But from her point of view, Dell always takes his tasks seriously.

So she wrote Dell.

She folded the paper in to four and collected it to Kiora sensei.

"Ai, would you mind counting the vote for me?" asked the sensei. "I don't mind" she answered.

She counted the votes.

It ended like this:

Ai: IIIIIIIIII=10

Cleone: IIIIIIIII=9

Dell: IIII=4

Miku: III=3

Akaito: IIIII=5

"EEEEH?" Ai gasped, "Why am I getting votes?". "Let me see those, dear" the teacher said. She examined the paper. "Yes, you're right. So the conclusion is you're the class president. Cleone is your vice, Akaito and Miku are the secretary, and Dell is the discipline section." Kiora sensei said.

"But sensei, I'm not sure I'm capable of being the class president" Ai stated. The teacher nodded. "Then Cleone and you will switch title" she said.

.

.

.

!

After long hours, finally the lunch time came.

"Hi there!" a brown haired girl greeted Ai.

"Hello" Ai answered.

"I'm Shiori Akinata. Nice to meet you!" the girl said. "Nice to meet you too! I hope we could be friends…" Ai said. "Of course we can! Hey, c'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends!" said Shiori happily. "Sure, I'll tell Miku first, so she knew where to find me." Ai said. Shiori nodded.

"Mi-Chan! I'll have lunch with Shiori, OK!" Ai yelled.

"OK!" Miku yelled in response.

Shiori grabbed Ai's hand and dragged her to the cafeteria. They headed to a table filled with some kids.

"Hey guys! This is Ai, she's new here!" Shiori introduced Ai to the kids.

"Hi, I'm Keishia.!" said a short-brown-haired girl. From her voice, Ai knew the girl was a little childish and cute.

"I'm Miruhi" said a blond girl. She wore a glasses and had short hair.

"I'm Arisa!" said a black-haired girl. Her hair was extremely straight and long. It reached her knee.

"Nice to meet you.." Ai said, "Would you mind if I ate my lunch here?". "No, of course not! We didn't mind at all!" said Miruhi. "After all, it's always nice to meet new friends…" said Arisa happily. Suddenly two boys came to their table.

"Hi! Eh? Who's the new girl?" asked a boy.

"I'm Ai Kusane. 8.6 class." said Ai. "Oh, I'm Nicho. 8.1 class." said the boy with spiky black hair. "Mikhail, 8.7 class." said the other boy with brown hair said.

"Hey, by the way, did anyone know where's Akaito? He took my Biology notebook!" asked Nicho, a little panic.

"Akaito? I saw him with Mikuo, nearby the teacher's lockers." said Ai. "Hey, how do you know Akaito?" asked Shiori, a little surprised. "I'm one of the Vocaloids. We live together along with the others." answered Ai. "That explains why are you sitting with Miku." said Arisa.

"What's wrong with sitting with Miku?" asked Ai. "Nothing, actually. But, we're always considered as unpopular group. While the Vocaloids, Utauloids, Boukaloids, and Voyakiloids are the popular ones." said Keishia. "Nonsense. We may be different, but we breathe the same air right?" said Ai, "Popular or unpopular, we're still living beings."

"Yeah, you're right." said Shiori, "But you better watch out. All Vocaloids have Fans. If you done something with the Vocaloids, you're dead meat".

Ai sighed. "Does this means I'll get some fans as well?" asked her.

"If your song and voice is good, why not?" said Arisa.

Ai only shrugged and ate her lunch.


End file.
